


Relax

by LouBearLove85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, footie louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouBearLove85/pseuds/LouBearLove85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes home from practice at Doncaster Rovers, tired and muscles straining.<br/>Harry helps him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Blame me writing this to all the footie Louis we recently got.  
> Louis being a footie player does things to me. I can't help it.
> 
> This contains smute. BoyxBoy.  
> don't like, don't read
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer:  
> I do not own these boys. Anything in this story comes from my own filthy mind

It had been a long and stressful day.

And even though Louis had a short shower back at the club he couldn’t wait to go home, take a long hot shower and then crash on the couch with a beer and maybe some take out.  
Screw the diet for a night. He told himself he would run a few extra rounds the next day.

“Hey there you are,”

Louis heard Harry exclaim the second he entered their apartment.

“I expected you hours ago!”

Louis gave his boyfriend a weak smile as he dropped his keys on the shelf near the door and kicked of his shoes.

“Sorry love, coach was keeping us late. Having us work insanely hard and we had to train longer.”

He removed his jacket and made his way over to the couch, bend down and pressed a soft kiss on Harry’s forehead.

“It’s understandable after how we played yesterday and I know we need to win Sunday, but I’m really beat...”

Louis sighed and let himself fall down on the couch beside him.  
Maybe not the smartest move as he had planned on taking a shower first but he couldn’t make himself move now he felt the soft cushions in his back.

Harry gave him a worried look and ruffled his feathery light brown locks.

“You sit tight, I’ll go to the kitchen and start dinner.”

Louis quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down on the couch.

“Don’t,” he said.

“We can order pizza or something. Don’t move, don’t leave.”

Harry gave him one of his radiant dimpled smiles and he felt warmth spread through his chest. His smile was definitely one of the reasons he had fallen for him.

“Come cuddle me,” he muttered as Harry folded himself into his side.  
“Food can wait.”

They spent the next fifteen minutes in complete silence, just enjoying each other’s company.

“Why don’t you go take a shower while I order us some food? Am sure it will make you feel a bit better.” Harry said glancing up at him and placing a kiss on his shoulder.

Louis nodded. Too tired to give a proper answer.  
He groaned as he tried to sit up straight. All his muscles hurt. He managed to sit up for a second before he let himself fall back down against the cushions again.

“Nope,” he let the p pop as he said the word.  
“Can’t move. Everything hurts. Think I’ll stay here until tomorrow.”

Harry pursed his lips as he looked at his tired boyfriend and stood up.

Holding both of his hands out to him he said, “Come, get up. Don’t take a shower, fine, but then you’re going to lie down in bed. This couch will end up hurting your muscles even more if you stay here all night.”

Louis rolled his eyes but knew he was right. Harry was _always_ right.  
He let himself being dragged up and shuffled his way into the bedroom where he let himself fall face first on the bed. Harry giggled behind him.

“Don’t laugh, I’m in actual pain.”

His voice being muffled by the pillow his face was currently planted in.

“Sorry love. Let me take care of you okay?”

Louis hummed as he kept his eyes closed. Barely registering what Harry had said.  
He thought he’d meant he was going to order food so it startled him a bit when he felt his hands grabbing the underside of his shirt.

“What are you doing?” he opened his eyes and tried to lift his head a bit.  
Meeting his loving gaze.

“Taking care of you. First things first, so I’m taking these clothes off.”

Harry gave him a smirk and placed a quick kiss on the back of Louis head. Harry started to slowly undress him, forcing Louis to move around a bit as he needed to lift himself up to get rid off his shirt and pants.  
When he was left in nothing but his boxers Harry let his fingertips dance up and down his strong forearms, making him shiver.

The further Harry’s fingers journeyed up his arm, the more pronounced his goose bumps became. When his hands rested on his lower back, right up his tight muscular gluts, he formed a fist and slowly kneaded the spot, earning a guttural moan from him.

“What...” he tried to say as Harry hushed him and straddled his waist.

“Shhh, don’t talk. Just let me take care of you, okay?”

He worked his hands firmly on Louis shoulders.

“Mmm, Haz, this feels really good.”

Harry moved over him and reached out to the bedside table, grabbing the massage oil they kept in there and rubbing it all over his back.

“Oh, fuck,” Louis moaned as Harry’s long fingers skillfully rubbed at the tension.

“You have no idea how good that feels.”

“Real good, I bet,” he whispered into his ear again, this time nipping at it like he always did to him.

“Shit, Haz,” Louis whined as he rubbed his hips against the bedspread, suddenly feeling more aroused than tired.

Harry chuckled lightly as his body moved to rest on Louis thighs as he started to massage his lower back, using his knuckles this time. Louis back arched as he let out a mewling sound of pleasure.

“Are you sure you chose the right career?” he asked.

“Shh, babe, I said no talking,” Harry answered calmly.

He moved away from Louis thighs to be able to pull the last piece of his clothing off.  
Harry sat back down, this time at the end of Louis legs as he gripped his boyfriends ass cheeks into his hand, tightening his hands around the strong muscles before starting to rub his thighs and then calves before getting of him.

“How do you feel?” he asked, standing beside Louis.

“Like goo!” Louis chuckled.

“Roll over,” Harry instructed, and Louis did so quickly.

He was hard as a rock.  
Louis was breathing deeply as Harry sunk down onto the bed, spreading his legs and taking his place in between them.  
He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly letting the hot air tease Louis sensitive area. Louis groaned pathetically and twitched.

“Can I taste you love?”

“Oh god,” he groaned as Harry took him into his hands, a small amount of the massage oil still present there.

His hand was slick as he moved it up and down, tightly, running his thumb along the slit in the engorged head.

“Please!” he pleaded, as Harry teased him by breathing on him again.

“Is that a yes, Mr. Tomlinson? Will you let me taste you?”

“Yes, fuck yes. Please Haz!” he begged.

Harry loved it, all of it.  
Normally it was Louis who was all in control, it was hard for Louis to let his boyfriend take the lead but he was still too tired to make a change in the current situation.

Harry took a hold of the base of him and licked straight up the vein on the underside, slowly. When he reached the top he took a pointed lick of his slit, greedily tasting the drop of pre-cum that had formed.

“Mmmmmm,” Harry growled indulgently.

“Delicious.”

Louis titled his head backward and let out another guttural moan and he could feel Harry smirk around him.  
Harry took more of him into his mouth, lapping his tongue on the underside every time his head bobbed up. With every down stroke of his mouth, he took more of him in, and Louis moaned loudly with each up-down movement.

Each time Harry’s head rose from his hips, he tightened his hold on Louis cock and grazed his teeth against him ever so lightly.

He wanted to watch, he really did. But Harry was so good at pleasuring him and he struggled to keep his eyes open.  
And when Harry took him all in, and swallowed around, there was nothing he could do but squeeze his eyes shut, and moan out loud as he buried his hands in Harry’s curly hair.

Harry brought his hands down to Louis sack, rubbing it gently as he continued to take him in. Louis began to trash his head about the pillow as he rubbed and sucked.

It was too much for him. Too good. Too fucking good.

“Haz, holy fuck!” he let out through heavy breaths.

“I can’t hold out much more!”

“Just let go babe…” Harry whispered, before continuing his work.

He tried to contain himself but he couldn’t. He held onto his boyfriend, tugging his hair while he let his orgasm take over.

“You okay?”

He heard Harry ask as he was still lying on the bed with his eyes closed.  
Slowly trying to regain his breath. He opened his eyes and connected them to Harry’s face, now up close to him as he lay down beside him.

“You are amazing, you know that?” he said as he kissed Harry’s nose.

Harry smiled.

“We aim to please sir. You feel more relaxed now?”

Harry’s fingers danced across his bare chest, following the letters of his “it is what it is” tattoo and he felt his heart flutter at the touch.  
He nodded.

“Why don’t you go take a nap while I order something to eat. I’ll wake you when it gets here.”

Harry gave him a quick kiss, covered Louis up with a blanket and got up off the bed.

“But what about you? Let me take care of you too…”

“Later baby. You’re tired. Get some rest.”

Harry winked as he left him alone in the bedroom, making his way to the living room to order in. Louis wanted to protest, he did, but he could feel his eyelids getting heavy.

After dinner. He thought to himself. Sleep a bit and get some food. Then he would have his energy back and he’d show his boyfriend who was in charge in the bedroom….


End file.
